Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling plate, in particular for cooling a battery or battery components of a battery for motor vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
Cooling plates have become known in the prior art for cooling batteries. The cooling plate is formed by a structural plate and a cover plate covering the latter. The structural plate has a channel-like recess which forms a channel, which leads from an inlet opening to an outlet opening, the cover plate closing off the channel-like recess. A flange is arranged on the cover plate, which flange has an inlet and an outlet channel, which communicate with the openings in order to guide a fluid into the channel and out of the channel of the cooling plate. Such cooling plates are known from DE 20 2012 102 349 U1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,531,045. In this case, the structural plate and the cover plate are arranged in a soldering frame for soldering in a sealing and connective manner, wherein the plates are arranged for guiding by means of pins through openings. In this case, an opening is designed as a round hole with a pin in a precisely fitting manner, a second opening being designed as an elongate hole, into which a pin is also slidably received. Due to the precise arrangement of the pin into the one opening formed as a round hole, the plates are centered with one another, wherein the pin in the elongate hole constitutes a secure positioning which is effective even in the case of thermal expansion of the plates. The two openings in the plates are arranged in the symmetry line of the plates, resulting in space problems.